


Oh No, Big Templar Man! What Are You Going To Do With That Sword?

by Cinnamongirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, non-graphic discussion of rape, title is almost as long as the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela has elaborate ideas about what it's like for mages in the Circle. Anders is disturbed.<br/>Written for this kmeme prompt http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10749.html?thread=43004413#t43004413</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No, Big Templar Man! What Are You Going To Do With That Sword?

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Isabela, who I really do love.

“So, Anders...”

“Yes, Isabela?”

“I've been thinking about how hard it must be for mages in the Circle.”

“You've actually been listening to me? That's wonderful!”

“Templars can do anything to mages and they're powerless to resist.”

“This is what I've been saying! The whole situation isn't right!”

“I can just picture it: roving gangs of templars, raping helpless mages...”

“Wait, what?!”

“They do that thing where they take your magic away so you can't fight back...”

“Have you heard about this happening? This is really important, Isabela. If you know something you need to tell me.”

“No, I just assumed, you know? Oh, there was that one guy we killed... what was his name? Wasn't he raping all the mages?”

“So you're just making all of this up? One templar like Alrik is too many! It doesn't take _roving gangs_ of them to destroy someone's life!”

“Ooh, they have those helmets that cover their faces so you don't even know who's doing it!”

“So you don't care that I was taken away from my family, or even that I was locked in solitary for a year! I had to have been raped in a weirdly specific way?”

“Maybe they'd chain you up...”

“Hold on, didn't you do this to Fenris last week?”

“You'll have to be more specific than that.”

“That's right, you were asking about his duties as a slave and talking about Danarius oiling him up!”

“Mmm, that's right...”

“Do you fantasize about all the men you know being sexually abused? Wait, did I just defend Fenris? What's wrong with you?!”


End file.
